The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock
' The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock' was the twelfth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was written by R.L. Stine and illustrated by Mark Nagata. It was preceded Scream of the Evil Genie and followed by Please Don't Feed the Vampire! The cover illustration consisted of an evil looking upper body of a robot, with robot parts and machinery around it. The robot's left hand is not connected to it and is laying on a table. The bottom half of the robot is also not connected to the robot, but it is not visible in the picture. The tagline was, He's into heavy metal... really heavy metal. It was released in Feburary 1997 and was 135 pages long. While the cover illustration depicts an evil robot, this is not a central element in the story. The title is similar to the title of another book in the series, The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek. Plot You and your best friends, Jason and Stacey (who are twins), take a job cleaning the garage of an inventor. Being told to avoid a particular door in the garage, you and and your friends enter it anyway. Once inside, the three of you find a robot and a pinball machine. By turning on the robot, you end up in a metal wonderland. If they turn on the pinball machine, the group will end up in a strange world on the other side of a mirror. Bad Endings *You, Stacey, and Jason get off the elevator into a funhouse type place, with a giant Professor Shock looking down at you through the glass ceiling. It turns out that you're in the pinball machine and Professor Shock plays it trying to hit you. He even cheats and tilts the ball toward you. *Professor Shock tells you he likes watching all of his TVs at the same time, but hates getting up to change the channels. Since you broke his remote, he tells you to change the channels manually. *The remote control gets crushed by a bumper car. Because of this, you have no way to turn off the other bumper cars. And the one you're in is going way too fast for you to jump out of without hurting yourself. *The result of pushing the red button leaves you without an actual answer as to what happened but it was too horrible to mention. (You automatically press it but it takes a certain amount of chain events to get this ending) *You're trapped in a hall of mirrors, unable to figure out which one is the revolving door leading out. *You're stuck telling lies to a Nightmare Queen, lest you be turned to stone. *Eaten by flying sharks. *You become a stone carving in the Queen's chamber. *You, Stacey and Jason decide to split up and run from a bull. But the bull splits up into three, and it is implied that the three of you are killed. *After becoming all twisted and warped after stepping through a fun house mirror, You, Stacey, and Jason are contestants for a Fun House Freak Contest. After the Amazing Loreo declares you the winner, the lights come on, and you see that the people in the audience are fun house freaks, too. *Crushed by a giant hand from a mirror. *Your own reflection starts running away from you. *Trying to find a red dot that shows you the way out of the hall of mirrors, you are unable to do so because someone cleaned all the mirrors. So you can't escape. *After shattering the mirror you used to get into this world, you and the twins see the glass rearranging themselves. Your reflections trade places with you, trapping you inside the mirror. *By pressing the Fast Forward button, you fast forward through all the phases of Professor Shock's plan, completing it. Everyone, including you and the Professor, has become a machine. *Professor Shock's robot tells you that the machines have taken over the world, and the human race has been enslaved. *Your bicycle takes you into a Junkyard, toward a pile of people. Humans are considered useless garbage in the machine world. *After shattering the remote control, a spark lands on your Walkman, causing it to grow. Good Endings *Stacey and Jason reveal that they and Uncle Jack are cyborgs, and that they used you to nab the remote from Professor Shock. As a reward, they offer to make you a cyborg as well, and it's implied that you actually become one. *Professor Shock tells you that the remote's batteries have run down, which is how the robot was stopped. *As Professor Shock offers to take your pictures, you decide to get out as quickly as possible, pushing Jason and Stacey toward their bikes. As Stacey is about to insist that the three of you come back, you flatly refuse. Trivia *Some prints of the book incorrectly claim that "Secret Agent Grandma" is the next book, when it's really "Please Don't Feed the Vampire!" Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Robots Category:Siblings Category:Twins Category:Transformations Category:Uncles Category:Schools Category:Teachers Category:Animals Category:Royalties Category:Flying Category:Sisters Category:Brothers Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Books